the fling
by the matchmaker
Summary: funny but as people say its love at first sight
1. Default Chapter

Serena and Darien's fling

Serena and Darien's fling

Serena is a 14-yr. old who loves 'pigging-out' on sweets, cakes and a load of junk food. A typical teen.

Serena meets this cat this morning. It has a crescent moon on its forehead, Black and has big brown eyes.

Serena is late for school again and is given detention by 'Miss H' (Miss Haruna) she is walking home tired thinking she needs an energy boost. (I need cake I need Chocolate) Then she bumps into Darien. "Hello Meatball head", Said Darien. "Gggrrrrrr its him I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" Said Serena. (The flame is starting!) Serena turns her back and starts to walk home. She gets home 10 Mins later. Her mother asks,

" Why are you late young lady and where is the test you studied for huh cough it up, come on Serena I'm not going to stand here all day waiting for you." Serena hands her mother her test. Her mother screams, "Serena you said to me that if I gave you the money for the new Sailor V video game you'd study now get out of my sight." Serena got a 10 out of 100. (What a dunce!) Serena enters her room. 

Chapter 2

Serena walks into her room. "Serena get you're room cleaned it's a disgrace." "Did a bomb go off in there or something." shouts her mother. She walks over to her bed and falls a sleep…. 

The cat jumps though the window. Serena staggers out of bed and falls over all her trash in her room. The cat speaks "My name is Luna and you are Sailor Moon." Serena says, "This is a dream or someone in particular is playing a trick on me." (Sammy watch out) "This isn't a dream Sailor moon." The cat replies "STOP CALLING ME THAT" Serena screams. "Listen! You are sailor moon the enemy of the Negaverse.

More to come soon!


	2. sailor moon is here and kicking some ass

Serena and Darien's fling

Chapter 2

Serena looked at Luna as if oh my god the cats crazy and so am I. "Watch I'll show you that you are Sailor moon just you watch", Luna exclaimed. Luna done a back flip and said, "look this is you're locket and repeat after me 'Moon prism power'." Serena shouted, "Moon prism power!" She transformed into Sailor moon. She had a heart on her tiara, a heart on her bow and on her bow at the front of her uniform. She nearly took a heart attack. Serena said into her self-Oh my god look what that cat done to me. She lifted up and squeezed it as hard as she could. (I wouldn't advice you to do that at home) 

As soon as dinner was over she went on the computer and went into a chat room. Hi Molly how r ya she typed. Molly replied ok! Melvin went into the chat room. He was drunk he wrote 'HoW ArE YA Girls! Serena started to talk through the microphone. "Molly get him out of her please!" Molly replied "I'll try my best Serena!" they yaked and yaked all night long. 

The next day Serena was eating a pack of donuts when he bumped into her. He called her meat ball head then he added in is there pasta to go with the meatballs. Serena was really pissed off. She wanted to kill him she really wanted to but something kept her back from doing it. She ran as fast as she could. (Eating donuts gives her a load of energy to run that fast) She met Luna walking own the street. Luna said "I've been looking for you, were have you been." "I sense something like a monster from the Negaverse." "Don't nag me you're worse than my mother." Serena screamed. Everyone was looking at her as if she was mad. She ran down an alley. She shouted "Moon prism power" she transformed into sailor moon. She didn't know what to do. Luna explained all the things she had to do. He was finally dusted. When she got home she said, "Luna I'm going to tell Molly all about this." Luna replied "No you're not!" "Molly is to never know that you are sailor moon."

They were in the chat room after Serena and Luna's little talk. Serena went into the kitchen and pulled out one of her father's pints out of the fridge she had two or three. She went up to talk to Molly. She was too tipsy even to spell right. She wrote to molly. ? wat hoppend tday? She replied what Serena? Serena wrote l'm silor mon. I figt bd guys. Molly wrote Ok Serena you've had too much beer. I have to go bye Serena.

Next chapter sailor mercury apperance


	3. Mercurys here and ready to freeze

Serena and Darien's fling

Chapter 3

It was break time. Serena and her friends were all pigging-out as usual. She bumped into the new girl. Ami. Serena said, "Hi Ami." Ami just walked on. Serena said to herself whats her problem. She is so ignorant. She dropped something. It was her cell phone. She was looking at her scores. Ami said, " top of the class as usual it is so easy in this school it's a holiday camp." "She's so self absorbed", said Molly. Serena picked up the cell phone. She turned it on. There was a logo on the screen saying "Ami". Serena said "I'll give it to her after school." Last class was over and Serena was in a different class than Ami she had to run around the whole school until she caught a glimpse of her. She was going into the computer club. "Guess who" Luna, said. "Luna I have to go in here to give Ami her Cell phone". "Ok but I sense something Serena. Something Evil." Luna replied. Ami's phone started to ring. It had a very funny tune it was making Serena sleep. Luna turned it off as fast as she could. "It's a mind control device from the Negaverse Serena. Ami works with the Negaverse."

Serena was about to barge in when Luna gave her the disguise pen. Serena said, "This is so cool. Oh my god I'm using this instead of my whole wardrobe! This is so cool!" "Hurry up Serena and kick some Negaverse ass!" Luna Replied. Serena kicks the door in.

"Where is Ami" Serena demands. "Here I am Miss" replies Ami. "Where is the teacher of this club." Serena shouts. "Here I am" the monster says as she jumped through the window. "Remember Serena what I told you before." Luna says. "Ok Moon Tiara Magic!" Serena shouts. "She caught my Tiara!" Serena wails. The monster took Ami and tried to strangle her. The sign of Mercury appears on her forehead. 

Luna gave Ami the power stick. It is golden rod with a heart on it with the sign of each of the sailor scouts. Luna talks to Ami saying that she has to say Mercury Heart power. Ami shouts it

She transforms in a blue shimmering light. Her uniform is similar to Serena's except hers is in blue.

Serena says to herself Oh my god I Ami would be the last person that I would pick to be a Sailor scout. "Welcome to the team Ami." She says whilst she is in a state of shock. Luna and Serena tell Ami about the things that she needs to know. The monster came towards Ami and was about to strike when Sailor Mercury shouted "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" A Jet of bubbles came from Mercury made the air turn misty and cold. Serena done Moon Tiara Magic and 'Moon dusted' the monster. After they went for ice cream. Serena and Ami ate like the never seen food in years. They were gobbling it up like it was going to run away somewhere. Luna says to herself. These girls aren't going to destroy the Negaverse at this rate. 

Next the Sailor at the shrine 

***********Coming soon********************


	4. The firey sailor

irish homework 

Chapter 4

Serena and Ami were walking home from school when they heard about the latest 'buzz.' A girl named Rei came over. She said, "Hi were selling charms at the Shrine and please take a leaflet." "Ok Serena lets check it out see whats going on up there." "Kay Ami"

When they got up to the Shrine about a million people were there. "Hi Rei" said Ami. "Ok" said Rei. Serena bought one. Ami bought one. Luna was with them. She sensed something. She told them that she sensed something evil. They said stop being such a worry wort. She ran off. It was getting late. Ami had to go to the shop to get the paper. On the front page. "Temple Bus Disappearing!" "Let's walk home Serena" "I'm too tired Ami. Let's go on the bus!" "I feel a bit tired too okay get on the bus." 

They got on the bus. The charms were doing their part by sucking all the energy out of them. " Oh my god" Serena gasped. Ami was a sleep. Serena passed out. There was nobody to help them. Luna went off in a huff so she couldn't help them but who could. They woke up. Serena in the masked man's arms. She tried to recognize him. He sort of remembered her of Darien by his lovely blue eyes but she thought to her self his couldn't be Darien because he is so nice to me. The masked man told her "everything is ok." Luna said to mars get your butt in gear and kick some Negaverse butt. Mars said, " ok then." She shouted Mars prism power. A wall of flames circled her. She wore the same uniform as Serena and Ami but in red and purple. She used her attack Mars's fire bird. A golden phoenix appeared and dusted the creature. 

Serena asked, "How did you get here anyway?" "The creature brought me here it was Jed whom made this creature because I sensed it." Ami said, "Wow so cool." 

Queen Beryl in the Negaverse wasn't too pleased with Jedite's failure and cast a spell so he would sleep forever. Queen Beryl said, "My new commanders are the shadow warriors, Serve me well and you will be in the Negaverse wall of fame." They agreed. The scouts didn't know this was happening. So they went home. And went into the chat room.

They were all were drunk they couldn't spell nor even speak. Ami's mother caught her drinking. "Ami you are never to go outside to drink or take your daddy's beer bottles again do you here me." Her mother screamed. "Yeah whatever" Ami replied. Her mother left. Ami had to go. She had written before she left 'bYE jUUYSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!' Then they all left.

Serena after her hangover asked Luna who was the masked man. She said, "Queen Serenity called him Tuxedo mask, who is really prince Darien and you are princess Serena, you are the princess of the moon he is prince of earth." "I'm a princess get out of here, Really nah really nah really I couldn't be." Luna replied shut up already, I know who he is do you see that boy Darien you cant stand its him." "In another life I was supposed to marry him, yuck." "Well tomorrow I'm giving you both you're memories back." "Ok Luna "said Serena. 

The memory of love is returning to them.

Next chapter.

Plz R&R


	5. The Luna Mind Meld

French homework 

The Luna Mind Meld

Luna said to Serena that she would revive their memories tomorrow. Serena stayed up all night thinking about this. She wondered if Darien ( or Prince Darien) might not like her anymore since that time. There was a blurred image of him in her mind.

The sunrise was splitting through the trees. "A lovely morning to revive to young lovers memories huh Serena." Says Luna enthusiastically. "Yeah whatever Luna" replies Serena rubbing her eyes. "Will the other scouts know about this Luna?" asked Serena. "I don't think so call everyone round I'll give everyone their memories back." Said Luna. Serena got dressed and brought everyone to the meeting (including Darien) Luna said to them that they all were getting their memories back. Darien was in shock and said, "The cat talks." Luna said to herself 'you'll soon find out yourself your majesty the Luna mind meld will do the trick' Four beams of light shot through Luna's crescent moon mark on her head. It seemed like it was working. Serena jumped into Darien's arms. She was so happy. They went to the love shrine just the two of them. He told her, that he was tuxedo mask. Serena just gazed into his eyes and said, "Your eyes are definition of the word beautiful." Darien blushed. Darien said, "Why don't we move to Ireland?" "Anything for you my sweet Darien" Serena replied. They were all packed that evening and the told the Sailor soldiers they wished them good luck. They were at Tokyo international airport when the sailor scouts, Molly, Melvin, and Serena's family were there to wish them bon voyage for the last time. Serena and Darien thought to them selves 'they want us to stay but I'm going' They hopped on the plane Serena's mother weeping on Serena's fathers shoulder and Sammy was laughing and saying "I get Serena's room and her stereo way cool." 

Next chapter Life in Ireland

Plz R&R


	6. Life in Ireland

Life in Ireland 

Life in Ireland

They stayed in a town named Gortascrubby (no such place in Ireland) for a little while. They went to see the rose of Tralee festival. Serena said, "I'd like to enter that some day!" Darien said, "they only way you can enter is if you have Irish descendents and someone sponsors you, and you win through the county final." The moved on to a little town named Portaisland (No such place). Serena said, "this is so relaxing sitting at the bay at sunset." Darien agreed. There was a pub out of the little town they went down to it. Serena and Darien asked for a pint. They were handed a pint of Guinness. Serena said, "This beer looks weird." Darien replied "It tastes good drink it down." When the got home they were drunk. Serena brought her laptop and went online she found that The scouts were online. Rei was the only one sober at the time. They were worse than before. Ami had said something to Serena. Serena went haywire and through the laptop at the wall and smashed it. Darien came running down the stairs and fell coming down them.

The next morning the both of them had a bad hangover. Serena said we had bad beer." Darien said "It's the best beer in Ireland I don't think so." Serena went down stairs. She screamed and shouted to Darien "WHO BROKE MY LAPTOP!" Darien said in a calm voice "You did dear last night remember Ami said something and you through it against the wall" Serena said, "Oh yeah" 

They moved on to a little town called Bally O' Connor. It was a lovely place. Flowers in hanging baskets were hung on light posts, Every street was clean and spotless. It was lovely. They said let's move here. Both of them agreed to the decision. 

A couple of years later they had a daughter. They named her Rini. They decided to go back to Tokyo to live again. Rini could talk but she had a bad Irish accent. She had to learn Japanese. Serena met up with the Sailor scouts. Everything in Tokyo was different. It looked like a sheet of crystal had covered Tokyo. "It's so pretty Darien and Rini isn't it?" Serena said. "Yeah Mammy", Rini replied. Serena was given the news of a lifetime when she was told she was Queen of Tokyo and Darien was King of Tokyo. They would have never guessed such a thing. Rei said, "We met 6 other sailors whilst you were gone your Majesty." Darien asked, "Who are they?" Ami replied "They are sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto and finally the youngest Sailor Saturn." "Nice to meet you all Sailor soldiers." Serena said.

Next Chapter the Crystal Palace

Plz R&R


End file.
